1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for supporting operations of a water which is supply plant to clean water taken in from such sources of intake water as lakes and marshes, dams or rivers which is delivered as city water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a water supply plant, substance harmful to a human body is pasteurized by adding chemicals having sterilizing effect into water taken in from lakes and marshes, dams or rivers and substance suspending in water is agglutinated and precipitated by adding chemicals having agglutinating effect into the water, and the processed water is further filtered and delivered as city water.
However, in such closed water area as lakes and marshes, dams and so on, phytoplankton sometimes breed abnormally, which causes filtration blockade, obstruction to agglutination or turbidity increase. Offensive smell such as mold smell felt when drinking city water is often caused by plankton.
As a conventional art of a system for supporting operations of a water supply plant, a technique monitoring water quality of such sources of intake water as lakes and marshes, dams, rivers etc., sending water quality data to the water supply plant and making use of the data for controlling water intake is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.35165/1991. However, the water quality monitoring confirms only presence of toxic substance by monitoring behaviors of fishes. A technique for supporting process in a water supply plant by monitoring kinds and quantity of plankton in the source of intake water has not been reported yet. As another conventional art, a turbidity meter calculating the density of plankton is presented in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.71339/1986, which is devised on the basis of the fact that the turbidity of water in rivers or lakes and marshes is caused by mixing of earth and sand or by generation of plankton, and is not aimed to be applied to water treatment. And, a method for detecting density of plankton in water by quantity, color and smell of forms in the sampled and formed water containing plankton is devised in order to find generation and coming nearer of plankton and take counteractions to it as soon as possible for preventing damage to fish cultivation by red tide, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.155851/1981, which is not aimed to be applied to water treatment. Furthermore, a water quantity monitoring system for managing water quality of a water tank used to cultivation of plankton for feeding fishes and shellfishes is devised in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.108664/1991, which is not also not aimed to support water treatment.